Doctor Who 50 Years: The Doctors
In 2013 Doctor Who 50 Years: The Doctors was published by Panini UK Ltd. Cover Blurb THE ESSENTIAL GUIDE TO THE MANY FACES OF A TIME LORD Contents *William Hartnell - The life and career of the actor who played the original Doctor from 1963 to 1966. *Scripting the First Doctor - Defining the Doctor's first incarnation, and the stories he appeared in. *First Love - An Adventure in Space and Time writer Mark Gatiss shares his enthusiasm for William Hartnell's Doctor. *Being First - An interview with David Bradley, who plays William Hartnell in An Adventure in Space and Time. *Patrick Troughton - The enigmatic actor whose three years as the Second Doctor have became a benchmark portrayal. *Scripting the Second Doctor - "When I say run... run!" The 'cosmic hobo' takes control of the TARDIS. *A Happy Sort of Part - Highlights of interviews that Patrick Troughton gave for convention audiences in the mid-1980s. *Jon Pertwee - How the charismatic actor created the Doctor's third incarnation by largely playing himself. *Scripting the Third Doctor - This Doctor's dandy exterior hid a fiercely anti-authoritarian streak. *''Deathworld'' - We reveal the story that was originally proposed to mark Doctor Who's 10th anniversary. *Tom Baker - The role was transformed by an actor who still defines the Doctor for generations of viewers. *Scripting the Fourth Doctor - The wit and brilliance of the Fourth Doctor provided continuity in an era of wildly different styles. *In Search of the Doctor - Former Doctor Who script editor Andrew Cartmel discovers how his predecessors defined the series' leading man. *Peter Davison - The young actor overcame his misgivings to star in some of the show's most acclaimed episodes. *Scripting the Fifth Doctor - As it approached the end of its second decade Doctor Who entered a backwards-looking era. *''The Six Doctors'' - The Robert Holmes proposal that predated the 20th anniversary story The Five Doctors. *Colin Baker - The actor who weathered the most turbulent period in the show's history. *Scripting the Sixth Doctor - A new approach to the character, and stories that remain controversial to this day. *Sylvester McCoy - The leftfield choice who led a critical renaissance for the series in the final years of its original run. *Scripting the Seventh Doctor - The mystery returns to Doctor Who, with stories that questioned the Time Lord's true identity. *''The Dark Dimension'' - The writer, director and visual effects designer of this unmade 30th anniversary story describe their experiences. *Paul McGann - For one night only Doctor Who was back, with one of television's best known faces as the Eighth Doctor. *Christopher Eccleston - The Ninth Doctor's tenure was frustratingly brief, but helped to lay the foundation for the revived series. *Scripting the Ninth Doctor - This battle-weary Doctor was humanised by his new companion, Rose. *David Tennant - The confirmed fan who became one of the most popular Doctors of all. *Scripting the Tenth Doctor - The Tenth Doctor was a dominant and determined force - even in stories where he barely appeared. *The Doctor, the Designer and the Wardrobe - Some of the series' costume designers reflect on dressing the various incarnations of the Doctor. *Matt Smith - In 2010 Doctor Who was revitalised by a relatively unknown young actor who made bow ties cool. *Scripting the Eleventh Doctor - The programme's experiments with narrative structure reached their height. *Peter Capaldi - In the 50th anniversary year the series returned to its roots with the casting of an older leading man. Notes and other images *Three issues of Doctor Who 50 Years were published in 2013 to celebrate the 50th anniversary of Doctor Who. Following the anniversary year, the series continued as The Essential Doctor Who. *The photo does not show the final text - The released title was "The Doctors" (plural) *Panini Bookazine #3 Users who have this in their collection *RAIDERCLEM Category:Bookazines Category:Items released in 2013 Category:Items produced by Panini Magazines